1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to improvements in the form of articulated structures for dolls or puppet bodies (henceforth, "doll", which can also be the body of a puppet), which, in the function for which they are intended, contribute various advantages which furnish a notable advancement over presently employed articulated structures to the organization and construction of the articulated structures.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known in the doll market that articulation means are incorporated which allow for the movement of the doll members in order to adopt various postures which add greater realism to the doll and which at the same time extend the realms of possible games to be played beyond those with nonarticulated structures. Without exception, in the present state of technology there have been no steps forward and the articulation means continue to suffer from the defect of their principal drawback which is their low resistance, due to which the very weight of the member or any slight pressure thereon is capable of altering the established position of the member. Thus the postures of the doll are not maintained in a fixed position for a long time, which would be an attractive feature in the toy.